A cable protection and guide device protects and guides one or more cables. The device includes a number of rectangular link frame bodies. Each rectangular link frame bodies includes a pair of right and left spaced link plates and connecting plates laterally provided on a flexional inner circumferential side and a flexional outer circumferential side of the link plates. The connecting plates are flexibly connected to each other by connecting pins and connecting pin holes provided on the link plates. One or more cables are inserted through a cable accommodating space formed by the link frame bodies and the connecting plates. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-147293, page 1, FIG. 1.